That Troublesome Emotion Called Jealousy
by Makkuro94
Summary: Individual stories about Aomine and Kagami being jealous. Basically.
1. Taiga and Touou Part 1

**Author's Note: _I know this has been done before but this pairing and jealousy is what I live for so I couldn't help myself. The stories in this have nothing to do with each other unless they are divided into parts. Rated T mainly due to swearing and possible darker or suggestive themes in future chapters. Just to be safe. There will probably be more Jealous!Aomine than Jealous!Kagami, but I'll try to give Kagami at least a few chapters._**

It all began about a month after the Winter cup finals. Not his feelings for Kagami-he'd had those ever since he lost against him- but that troublesome emotion called _Jealousy_.

Aomine had never been worried about Kagami and Kuroko's relationship. The Touou ace knew that despite Kuroko's indifferent attitude towards Momoi's advances, his former shadow was in fact in love with her. He was just having difficulty showing it.

The other losers from Seirin weren't a threat either and that Himuro guy was clearly nothing more than a brother figure.

However, when Kagami suddenly started to get along with the members of Aomine's own team, he had felt the first serious sting of jealousy. He'd never considered his teammates as competition because the idea had been so absurd. So when it suddenly happened he was completely caught off guard.

Kagami wasn't supposed to get along with Touou! Sure, he could understand that the redhead got friendly with Sakurai since they shared the whole housewife tendency. However, when Kagami suddenly invites Wakamatsu out for a one-on-one in the park and dinner at Maji afterwards, it's a completely different story.

 _Wakamatsu_ of all people!

Not to mention the study group with Imayoshi and Susa every Tuesday afternoon. Kagami had said that he needed help with his studies and since the two Touou players were graduating soon, they had "lots of experience" about studying and would have no problems helping him understand things. Aomine didn't really understand the logic but then again, he wasn't the brightest person out there so he left it alone. Kagami had also said that none of his upperclassmen were third years since Seirin was a new school.

" _Your upperclassmen are great, Aomine. Why don't you try being a bit nicer to them?"_ Kagami had said during their last one-on-one.

What a fucking joke.

So why? If Kagami liked to hang out with the Touou team, then why wasn't he being friendly with Aomine too? Sure, they played basketball together and it had happened once or twice that Kagami invited him over for dinner afterwards. He had even spent the night at Kagami's place once. But the redhead never asked him to hang out just for fun. If it wasn't about basketball, Kagami didn't seem interested in spending time with him at all. Their weekly one-on-ones weren't even weekly anymore because he was always busy with Wakamatsu and the others. _Especially_ Wakamatsu.

This whole thing frustrated Aomine to no end. And his feelings for Kagami didn't make it any easier. He felt rejected and betrayed.

His teammeates constantly talked about how great it was to be with the Seirin ace and how surprised they were that he was such a nice person. Wakamatsu had even dared to say that he wished Kagami would join their team and take Aomine's place.

Aomine knew he had to do something. He had to get Kagami's attention somehow. It had been so easy before when Kagami kept coming to him for rematches. The redhead had started to win more and more one-on-ones against him recently. Had his interest in Aomine disappeared now when he had beaten him? Now that he was truly Aomine's equal? Was Wakamatsu his new one-on-one favorite?

The thought made him sick.

That blond loser wasn't even that good. In fact, he kind of sucked. There was no way Kagami could have more fun playing with him than with Aomine. Right?

Aomine looked over his shoulder to glare at said blond loser who was currently drinking from his water bottle. He thought about that time when he kneed Wakamatsu in the gut and how satisfying it would be to do it again. Harder this time. Way harder.

"Dai-chan!"

Aomine snapped out of his dark thoughts when he heard his name being called by Momoi.

"Huh?" He asked lazily and blinked at her.

"Is something wrong? You've been standing here spacing out for the past five minutes."

Oh. Had he really? He must've looked like an idiot. It was all Wakamatsu's fault.

"Whatever," Aomine said dismissively and began dribbling with the ball in his hands.

"Hey, Aomine, don't slack off!" Wakamatsu barked at him as he put his water bottle down and went back to training.

The Touou ace halted his movements just as he was about to shoot and glared back at his team mate with an even deadlier glare than before.

"Huh?" He growled threateningly.

Aomine had expected that howler monkey to lecture him but instead he was given a friendly smile that was so uncharacteristic that he almost dropped the ball. All he could do at that moment was to stare wide-eyed at his soon to be captain. Wakamatsu sniggered and patted him on the back reassuringly.

"I know our new training menu is tough but I'm sure you'll manage."

 _'Gross_.'

"He sure is in a good mood. Actually, he has been smiling a lot lately," Momoi said thoughtfully as she and Aomine watched Wakamatsu make his way towards one of the hoops with a ball.

"It's disgusting."

"Dai-chan!"

When practice was over for the day Aomine decided that he should call Kagami and ask him to hang out. He wasn't exactly thrilled about being the one to make the first move, he'd rather have the redhead contact him first, but at the moment he didn't have much choice. The Seirin ace hadn't even _texted_ him for a whole week now.

When he grabbed his duffle bag and was about to leave the gym, the door slid open and a familiar voice rang through the building.

"Pardon the intrusion."

Aomine looked up and saw Kagami stand at the entrance of the gym. What was he doing here?

"Oi, Bakagami, we're not playing today. Or were you that eager to get your ass kicked by me that you came all the way here just to ask?" Aomine teased with a smirk. He just couldn't resist.

Kagami rolled his eyes at the Touou ace and shook his head. It certainly wasn't the reaction he had hoped for. Normally the redhead would yell and throw insults at him. What a disappointmen.

"I'm not here for you, Aho."

Eh?

Before Aomine could ask, Wakamatsu passed him and went up to the redhead.

"Hey."

"Yo. You ready to go?"

Wakamatsu nodded. He turned to the rest of the club members and waved.

"See you tomorrow. Good work today."

Before they could leave, Aomine marched his way up to them with a displeased frown.

"You're here for _him_?" He asked and rudely pointed at Wakamatsu.

Kagami raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"I _don't_ care! I'm just wondering how someone could ever want to spend time with this loser willingly."

"Hey-"

"Whatever, Aomine. Come on let's go," Kagami said to Wakamatsu who looked like he would jump at the bluenette right then and there. The redhead couldn't blame him.

The ace of Touou watched through narrowed eyes as Kagami and Wakamatsu left the gym. His teeth clenched harshly togehter, his fists were shaking and his blood was practically boiling with scorching hot jealousy.


	2. Taiga and Touou Part 2

**Update!: _Ok so when I first poster this chapter something went wrong. Probably because I copy and pasted the text of this chapter from my Archieve of Our Own account; I must have copied the HTML as well by mistake. I have no idea how I could have missed that xD Anyway, it's fixed now.  
_**

"Seriously, I've never tasted anything better in my life. Kagami's cooking is the best!" Wakamatsu told the other teammembers with an almost childish kind of glee. His eyes were practically sparkling.

Imayoshi sniggered.

"I know. He always makes us homemade meals for our study group sessions. It's really delicious."

And as if that wasn't enough, Sakurai also decided to join the conversation.

"Yeah. I helped him cook for his team last week so I got to try some of it."

"It's a shame we're graduating. We won't get to spend as much time with him. Right, Susa?"

Aomine could feel one of his eyebrows twitch in pure annoyance as he listened to them talk. Apparently Wakamatsu had been invited over to Kagami's place yesterday after they'd left the gym and now that loser was boasting about how great it had been.

Aomine had been feeling rather smug about the fact that he was the only one besides the Seirin team and Himuro who had tried the redhead's cooking. But now all of that was ruined. That red-haired idiot had cooked for Aomine's teammates as well it seemed.

"We played that new video game that came out last week," Wakamatsu continued to rant.

 _'Shut the fuck up already.'_

The bluenette didn't understand why his teammate was so eager to tell everybody what he and Kagami had done yesterday. And why did the others seem so interested in listening to all that crap in the first place? What was the big deal anyway?

He was about to tune out the ridiculous conversation and practice some shooting but before he could do that he heard something that made him freeze.

"You stayed the night?"

"Yeah. The trains were having technical difficulties so Kagami offered me to sleep over."

Wakamatsu spent the night at Kagami's place. Oh fuck!

That was the only thing Aomine had to himself. Not even _Kuroko_ had done that.

 _'Just how much more are you going to take away from me, bastard!'_

"Oi, Wakamatsu!"

The Touou center looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Shut up about Kagami. It's fucking annoying."

"What?"

Wakamatsu stomped his way up to Aomine, his temper already flaring. An angry tick was pulsing in his jaw and his teeth were grit together tightly.

"Me and Kagami did this, me and Kagami did that. No one gives a shit so just shut your trap for once, okay? And you're not exactly the only person in the entire world who's slept over at his place so stop acting like you're fucking special! It's not something to be happy about!"

Aomine missed the knowing grin that spread on Imayoshi's face and the sly look he exchanged with Susa.

"No one is forcing you to listen! I wasn't even talking to you!"

"Oh trust me, if I could ignore your annoying voice I really would."

Wakamatsu fisted one of his hands into the collar of Aomine's shirt and tugged him forward threateningly.

"What did you say, bastard?"

"I said your voice is annoying. Was it too difficult to understand? Heh, I guess it's true what they say about blondes being dumb. Although now when I think about it, you already proved that long ago."

His grin widened when Wakamatsu's fist holding his shirt began to shake with barely suppressed rage. His brown eyes swirled with the obvious desire to hit him.

 _'That's it. Come on, I want you to do it. Give me a reason to beat the shit out of you.'_

Unfortunately he didn't get what he wanted. They were interrupted by Imayoshi who grabbed Wakamatsu's arm and as always, managed to calm the temperamental second year down.

"That's enough, you two. "

With a scoff Wakamatsu walked away from the captain and ace, mumbling inchoherently to himself. Probably curses and insults about Aomine.

Imayoshi looked at the blue haired teen disapporivingly.

"Don't be so harsh on him, Aomine. What's so wrong about him being happy about it? He really likes Kagami, you know."

 _'Kagami is mine!'_

If Aomine had paid closer attention, he might have caught the teasing tone in his captain's voice.

"Whatever. I'm going home," he muttered and went to grab his stuff. He ignored Momoi's disapproving calls behind him and left without looking back.

* * *

"Aomine, I think you should apologize to Wakamatsu."

Aomine, who was just about to shoot, froze mid-step and the ball fell from his hands. It bounced on the ground a few times and rolled until it bumped into the fence. For a moment there was a silence between the two rivals; Aomine was at a loss by Kagami's sudden words.

Apologize to Wakamatsu? Why the hell was Kagami talking about that? It wasn't even his business to begin with. A few seconds later the bluenette collected himself and took a deep breath. Slowly he turned to his rival and gave him a harsh glare.

"What did you say, Bakagami?" He asked even though he had clearly heard what the other said. He just wanted to make sure that Kagami wasn't joking.

Kagami rolled his red eyes and went to pick up the ball. He casually spun it on his index finger as he answered.

"I heard what happened yesterday. He's a part of your team. You should at least try to get along with him; he's a really nice person. Oh, and stop bullying Sakurai. You're freaking him out."

Aomine didn't know who he should be more angry at: his teammates for telling his rival all this stuff, or at Kagami for lecturing him about it. Like he said, Touou was not Kagami's team and therefore he should stay out of it.

"Why the hell do you care, Kagami? It's not _your_ team; it has nothing to do with you!"

"Nothing to do with me? They're my friends. I care for them!"

 _He cared for them?_

Aomine grit his teeth. He marched up to the redhead and rudely invaded his personal space.

"You've been spending a lot of time with them lately. What's to great about them, huh? What's so fucking great about playing basketball with Wakamatsu?"

"Playing basketball against strong opponents is always great. Wakamatsu is good."

"What about _me_? Aren't I good enough? Do you think it's boring to play with me? I'm way better than he is!"

"Hah? What's with you today?"

"..."

"Playing against you is awesome."

Any other day Aomine would feel smug about his rival complementing him but at the moment it didn't make him feel any better. It didn't make sense to him. If he was so _awesome_ then why didn't Kagami spend more time with him?

"Then why the hell won't you play with me anymore!?"

"I do!"

"Not as much as before! You're always busy with your stupid _boyfriend_."

A tense silence followed. Neither of them said anything and when Aomine realized what he'd just said he wanted to shoot himself. He could only hope that the heat rising in his cheeks wasn't a blush.

Kagami, on the other hand, was having a difficult time to keep his expression neutral. He was biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing and could feel the corners of his lips twitching. It was at moments like this that he wished he had Himuro's pokerface.

"F-forget I said anything..." Aomine mumbled and turned around to leave. He couldn't stay now when he'd done something so embarrassing in front of his rival. He began to walk away but halted when Kagami suddenly spoke up behind him.

"I didn't think you would care."

"Hah?"

"Well, whenever I ask you to play one-on-one with me you act like it's such a drag. I started to feel bad for bothering you so I left you alone. I met Wakamatsu in the park once and we played against each other; it was fun so we started to hang out more often. I thought you would be happy about not having to play with me."

"You Bakagami! I like playing against you!"

Kagami scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He gave the other teen an accusing look.

"You sure don't act like it most of the time."

"That's because I... I don't want to seem too eager, you know. When you suddenly started to spend so much time with my teammates I felt left out. I thought that maybe you had grown tired of me."

By now Aomine's entire face was covered in a deep red. He bit his lower lip hard and began to fidget with the hem of his jacket. Kagami could only describe it as cute. He had never seen his rival like this and he almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_.

"I'll never get tired of playing against you. You're amazing."

"Sorry..."

Kagami sniggered and ruffled Aomine's hair.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I gotta go now."

Aomine looked up, a bit confused.

"What? Where?"

"Wakamatsu said he'd show me a shop that actually has my shoe size. Awesome, isn't it? The shoes you gave me are great but I think I should at least buy a backup pair."

 _Wakamatsu again._

Kagami waved goodbye and began to walk away but Aomine stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait, Kagami. Stay here. D-don't go with _him._.."

"But I promised-"

"I like you!" Aomine blurted out before he had time to think. His grip around his rival's arm loosened when he realized what he'd just done. He bowed his head so that the other boy wouldn't be able to see his face.

Kagami blinked at him in surprise.

"You mean as in _like_? You have feelings for me?"

"Yeah..."

Aomine closed his eyes shut, waiting for the rejection.

"I know."

...

"Huh?"

Kagami smirked.

"I've known for weeks. Well, not for sure, but I had my suspicions."

 _What? No! It couldn't be! Kagami was a dense, oblivious idiot! There was no way he could have figured it out! Aomine had been so careful to not let it show._

"But-"

"Kuroko told me."

Oh. That made sense.

"I didn't believe him at first. But when he told me that he could prove it I got curious. He said you were too stubborn and proud to confess but if you got jealous enough you'd do it. It actually worked!"

 _'Fuck you, Tetsu!'_

"We got Momoi and the others to play along. The study group thing was a lie and so was me and Sakurai cooking together."

"W-what about Wakamatsu? You went out with him, he spent the night at your place and you two always play basketball together. You met him in the park! You're going to see him now to buy shoes!"

"I lied. Though I treated him to Maji once as compensation for putting up with the act. Anyway, Kuroko told me to talk about him more than the others because he's the one you dislike the most."

Damn. Aomine felt like such an idiot. He'd walked right into their trap and he even _confessed_ to Kagami! He was so going to make his team pay for this! Kuroko too.

"So all that talk they made me listen to was just bullshit?"

"Pretty much."

When Aomine didn't say anything else, Kagami sniggered and pecked him on the lips. The action made his rival tense. His blue eyes were wide as they slowly raised to meet his.

"I like you too, idiot. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same. Sorry."

Aomine brough his fingers up to his lips, awestruck. Shit, they'd kissed and it was Kagami who initiated it. Kagami liked him too.

"Wanna come over to my place? I'll make you dinner. Anything you-"

"Kagami..."

"Hm?"

"Kiss me again."

Before Kagami could reply, the bluenette threw his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. This time it was the redhead's turn to be dumbstruck. All he could do at that moment was stare at the other teen. Aomine's eyes were really beautiful up close and at the moment very intense. He snapped out of it when his rival growled impatiently.

"Do it. _Longer_ this time."

Kagami smirked.

"Don't order me around, Aho."

"Tch. It's the least you can do, bastard."

The redhead totally agreed. There was no way a simple "Sorry" was gonna cut it. He didn't really mind though.

He took Aomine's face into his hands.

"I'll get right to it then," he purred before closing the gap.


	3. Competition

"Get lost, Himuro!"

"No way, Aomine! Taiga is playing with _me_ today!"

"Are you stupid? Why the hell would he wanna play with _you_? You suck!"

"What did you say?"

Aomine grinned triumphantly. The darkening expression on Himuro's face made him feel very good about himself. Taunting the black haired boy never got boring.

"You heard me. Kagami obviously thinks you're boring but doesn't say anything because he's too nice. He'll never get tired of _me_ though."

Kagami could only watch as his two friends argued. He had tried several times to get their attention and stop their silly bickering but only ended up being ignored as if he wasn't even there with them. The red-haired thirteen year old boy sighed. He shouldn't have invited both of them out to play basketball with him. It had seemed like such a good idea but now he was regretting that decision.

"I've known him way longer than you!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

Himuro smirked and began to fiddle with the ring hanging from a thin chain around his neck.

"See this? Taiga has one too. We bought them together and they represent our friendship. You don't have anything like that with him so obviously that means he likes me more."

One of Aomine's brows twitched and he grit his teeth. He wanted to punch Himuro and wipe that stupid grin off his face. Before he could dish out a good come back, the black haired boy continued.

" _Taiga_ and I call each other by our first names. He still calls you Aomine, right? I wonder why that is."

That was true. Kagami never called him by his first name even though they were best friends. Did that mean that the redhead really liked the other boy more? No, he refused to accept that.

"We have nicknames for each other so we don't _need_ our first names," Aomine said and it was once again his turn to grin. The confident expression on Himuro's face faltered slightly.

The black haired boy slowly turned to Kagami.

"Why don't _we_ have nicknames for each other, Taiga?"

Since he hadn't been spoken to for over ten minutes, Kagami was taken aback when Himuro suddenly threw his question at him. It took him a few extra seconds to process the words and when they finally sunk in he felt a small sting of panic. He didn't want Himuro to feel left out.

"W-well...it's not really a nickname. I just call him Aho or Ahomine sometimes-"

"It's still a nickname! I want one too."

"Getting a bit jealous now, Himuro? You should be. He likes me more after all," Aomine teased and walked up to Kagami who was fidgeting nervously with his hands. This whole situation was so awkward and he wanted nothing more than to get out of there. If there was one thing he hated, it was to be the center of attention.

"Right, Kagami?" The bluenette asked and slung an arm around the red-haired boy.

Before Kagami could answer, Himuro interrupted.

"Aomine! Let's play one-on-one. Best of ten. Whoever wins is right."

"You're on!"

Himuro grabbed the basketball he'd brought with him and made his way towards one of the hoops. Aomine detached himself from Kagami but didn't walk away from him right away. He looked into those confused eyes of crimson red and smiled softly.

"If I win I get to kiss you, okay?"

"W-what?"

"Great! You heard that, Himuro?"

"Fine, the winner gets a kiss from Taiga as well!"

Aomine chuckled and ran up to the hoop where the other boy was waiting before Kagami could begin to protest. Basketball was the only way they could settle this.

"Don't just decide stuff like that on your own!" The redhead shouted after them but they weren't listening. He was once again back to being ignored and nothing he did or said would be able to change that at the moment. The other two had entered a world of their own where nothing but themselves mattered.

Kagami gave up. With another sigh he sat down on one of the benches. His friends were so stupid! How could they even argue about something like that? He liked both of them; they were his best friends. Though being the oblivious and naïve boy he was, Kagami hadn't realized that the fight wasn't just about who was the best _friend_ . It was a competition about something a little more deeper and complicated than that. Love was something he hadn't even began to understand yet and therefore it had never crossed his mind that that was the very reason behind his friends' strong dislike for each other.

"Hey there," someone suddenly said and Kagami looked up. In front of him stood a boy that looked to be about the same age as him. He was a tad longer though and his hair was a light brown.

"Hi."

"You by yourself?"

Kagami was about to say no, but changed his mind as he thought about it. He _was_ by himself. He glanced at his two friends who were fixated on their little competition and scowled.

"Yeah," he told the other boy.

"Then do you wanna play with me? We can use the other hoop."

Kagami's sour expression instantly brightened. He nodded excitedly. Finally he would get to play some basketball. That was all he wanted.

"Great! I'm Inoue by the way," the brunette beamed and held out a hand.

Kagami gladly took it into his own and returned the smile.

"Kagami."

* * *

"See? I told you that you suck! I win!"

Himuro tsked and bowed his head in defeat. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he had been beaten and Aomine was better than him. He had no choice but to accept his loss.

Aomine enjoyed the sour look on the other's face. He'd won, which meant that he was right and Kagami liked him better.

Speaking of which...

"Yo, Kagami, I'll be taking by prize now!"

When he didn't recieve an answer he scowled and looked at the bench where the redhead _should've_ been seated, but Kagami was no longer there. He was on the other side of the court, playing with another boy with a big smile on his face. The two looked like they were really enjoying themselves.

"You're really good, Inoue!" Kagami praised excitedly after his new friend had managed to pass him and score.

"Thanks! You're not bad yourself."

There were no honorifics. No politeness or formality in the way they spoke to each other. It was as if they'd been friends for a long time.

It was unfair, Aomine and Himuro thought. Really unfair. It had taken days, _weeks_ , for Kagami to open up like that to _them_ when they first tried to befriend him. For this Inoue guy it had only taken a mere couple of minutes!

 _A threat_.

That's what the bruenette was.

A weed. A pest. A snake that had somehow managed to enter _their_ paradise garden and was now trying to sink its fangs into _their_ forbidden fruit.

The two boys stood next to each other as they observed the scene in front of them. The dark expressions on their faces were identical; you could practicaly see the dark clouds forming above their heads.

"Oi, Himuro..." Aomine muttered, not taking his cold eyes off Inoue.

"Yeah?"

"What do you say about a temporary truce? Let's get rid of this guy."

Himuro grinned slyly and gave a short nod.

"I was thinking the exact same thing."


	4. Vampires Get Jealous Too

Kagami smirked slyly at the male human who shamelessly grabbed his ass with both hands and gave it a hard squeeze. The red haired vampire purred and licked his lips at the contact. The human he'd chosen for tonight was quite good-looking and he couldn't wait to taste some of that delicious smelling blood. He could feel the pulse of his prey getting hotter and faster from arousal which only intensified the scent.

He chuckled when he felt the stranger's hardening length against one of his thighs. His neck was invaded by lips that began to kiss the flesh eagerly.

"You smell so good," the man groaned against his throat and pushed his hips forward so that their groins rubbed against each other. The vampire was starting to get hard as well. His sly smirk changed into a feral grin that went unnoticed by his prey.

"You too," he replied, the human not aware what Kagami was referring to.

Kagami then took the human's face into his hands and without warning slammed their lips together. The man immediately responded and wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist.

As the two were engaged in an intense make out session, the redhead slid a hand down the other's body and stopped at the bulge in the black jeans the human wore. He began stroking the man's erection slowly, their lips still connected. He shivered at the aroused groan that spilled into his mouth.

Kagami had made sure to rub against the man earlier when they danced together in that dingy night club. By doing so he would be coated with the man's scent which would surely make a certain someone furious. At the thought of his mate Kagami couldn't help but chuckle.

As he kept seducing the human, he snuck a quick glance up at one of the rooftops and wasn't disappointed with what he saw. With enhanced senses that came with the vampirism, he could clearly see the hot jealousy and pure rage swirling in those glowing, red eyes that normally were dark blue.

Aomine was _pissed._

A dark, inhuman growl left his snarling mouth when his mate moaned loudly, obviously on purpose, against the pathetic human's lips.

Kagami always did this on their hunts, choosing good-looking men as their food and seduced them in front of him just to rile him up.

"Tch..."

Taking his eyes off his frustrated mate, Kagami directed his attention back at the man holding him. It was time to get started. While teasing Aomine was fun, he was getting hungry and that intense smell of blood was making him impatient.

He pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the human by his hair. His eyes began to glow hypnotically; they bore into wide, brown ones that instantly turned cloudy and distant. A few seconds later the stranger slumped into Kagami's arms, completely defenseless and unaware of what was happening.

Satisfied with the process, Kagami leaned forward and slowly dipped his tongue into the man's parted lips, humming to himself as he enjoyed the taste of his prey.

"Mmm, perhaps I should keep you..." he murmured teasingly, the remark made for his mate to hear.

He wasn't surprised when the man was ripped out of his arms barely a second later. The body was thrown with brutal force across the alley and hit one of the brick walls with a sickening crack.

Kagami sighed. He didn't have to look at the human to know that it was dead.

"That was unnecessary. You're always so aggressive."

"You were too slow. I told you to do it quickly," Aomine hissed and bared his fangs aggressively.

"Jealous?" Kagami asked innocently, but there was a mocking glint in his eyes.

Before Kagami could reply, a hand grabbed him by the throat and he was pushed back. Air left him as his back collided against a wall; his eyes widened slightly at the hard impact.

"Don't play coy with me, _Taiga_. You knew exactly what you were doing."

Kagami quickly collected himself and shrugged nonchalantly, not at all intimidated by his mate's threatening tone.

"I was just having some fun."

"Oh I know very well how _fun_ you think it is to toy with me."

"..."

Aomine leaned in and took a whiff of what little air that was left between them. A disgusted look instantly crossed his handsome face.

"You absolutely reek of him."

When Kagami rolled his eyes at him and turned his head to the side in obvious rejection, Aomine grabbed his chin and forced it back.

"Tell me, what part of ' _you're mine_ ' don't you understand? _I_ turned you. You belong to _me_. "

Kagami scoffed. He'd lost count on how many times Aomine had had that discussion with him. It was getting old, really.

"Yeah, I'm yours. And _you_ are _mine_ ; if I want to toy with you I can."

Aomine's eyes narrowed, still glowing red. His mate had gotten way too cocky over the past year.

"You're forgetting your place, brat."

With that said he once again grabbed Kagami by the throat and sealed their lips together in a rough kiss. He had to remind the redhead of his dominance. He slashed Kagami's bottom lip with his fangs and blood gushed into his mouth. The redhead responded by doing the same thing to his own lip.

Aomine moaned as they shared their blood through the kiss. Kagami tasted better than any human he'd ever fed from. He made sure to grind against every part of the other's body he could reach in order to get rid of that awful stench. The only scent Kagami was allowed to wear was Aomine's.

"Daiki..." Kagami managed to squeeze out as he pulled away. The kiss had left him breathless.

"Hmm?"

"T-the food is getting cold."

Aomine tossed a quick, disinterested look at the dead human. True, blood was not tasty if it wasn't warm, but the blue haired vampire had lost his appetite. There were more pressing matters that needed to be dealt with.

"We'll find another one. I don't want him anyway."

"But I'm hungry!"

It was Aomine's turn to grin. One of his hands grabbed the other's hard-on and gave it a teasing squeeze. A satisfied purr rumbled in his throat at the gasp that spilled from Kagami's lips.

"I don't think you deserve it, Taiga."

But Kagami wouldn't give up. He grabbed Aomine's arms and stubbornly pushed them away. Being the glutton and food-fixated person he was, his desire for blood easily won over the bodily pleasure and so managed to regain himself. Much to Aomine's annoyance.

"I'm. Hungry."

Aomine sighed. If his mate was distraced then tormenting him wouldn't be any fun. Seriously, how could he think about eating at a moment like this? Damn Kagami and his black hole of a stomach.

"Fine, we'll go find someone new. I'm thinking a sexy blonde with double D's, blue eyes and curvy-"

"No." The deadly growl made him freeze. He winced when he felt other's fingers tighten almost painfully around his upper arms. Kagami's eyes were glowing now and the look in them had

Aomine letting out an aroused groan. A possessive Kagami had to be the sexiest thing he knew.

"Now look who's jealous," he teased.

"Hmph. Who said I wasn't? I don't like it when you talk like that about those sluts. There is nothing sexy about them."

"You're such a hypocrite," Aomine purred into his ear. He slicked his tongue across the lobe and continued.

"Let's go feed, and when we get home...I'm going to make you pay for letting that thing touch you like that with its grubby hands. Be ready for some serious punishment."

Kagami smiled sweetly and licked his lips.

"I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
